Serotonin Selective Reuptake Inhibitors (SSRIs) currently provide efficacy in the treatment of major depressive disorder (MDD) and are generally perceived by psychiatrists and primary care physicians as effective, well-tolerated and easily administered. However, they are associated with undesirable features, such as high incidence of sexual dysfunction, delayed onset of action and a level on non-responsiveness estimated to be as high as 30% (see M. J. Gitlin, Journal of Clinical Psychiatry, 1994, 55, 406-413 and R. T. Segraves, Journal of Clinical Psychiatry, 1992, 10(2), 4-10). Preclinical and clinical evidence has indicated that the sexual dysfunction associated with SSRI therapy can be reduced through the use of dopamine reuptake inhibitors (DRIs), such as bupropion (see A. K. Ashton, Journal of Clinical Psychiatry, 1998, 59(3), 112-115). Furthermore, the combination of SRI and DRI may hasten the onset of action as well as offering relief to refractory patients, possibly through a synergistic mechanism (see R. D. Marshall et al, Journal of Psychopharmacology, 1995, 9(3), 284-286).
This invention relates to novel biaryl ether derivatives that exhibit activity as monoamine (e.g., dopamine, serotonin) reuptake inhibitors, to pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds and to methods of using such compounds to treat central nervous system (CNS) and other disorders.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,830, published on Apr. 19, 1997, refers to phenylthioaralkylamines and 2-phenylthiobenzylamines which are active as antiarrhythmics.
PCT publication 97/17325, published on May 15, 1997, refers to derivatives of N,N-dimethyl-2-(arylthio)benzylamine which selectively influence serotonin transport in the central nervous system and are useful as antidepressants.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,965, published on Mar. 2, 1993, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,063, issued Jul. 4, 1995, refer to phenoxyphenyl derivatives which have utility in the treatment of depression.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,529, published on Jul. 17, 1979, refers to pyrrolidine derivative which possess anticholesteremic and hypolipemic activity.
The present invention relates to compounds of the formula 
wherein phenyl ring A and phenyl ring B can each, independently, be replaced by a naphthyl group, and wherein when phenyl ring A is replaced by a naphthyl group, the ethereal oxygen of structure I and the carbon to which R3, R4 and NR1R2 are attached, are attached to adjacent ring carbon atoms of the naphthyl group and neither of said adjacent ring carbon atoms is also adjacent to a fused ring carbon atom of said naphthyl group;
n and m are, selected, independently, from one, two and three;
R1 and R2 are selected, independently, from hydrogen, (C1-C4)alkyl, (C2-C4)alkenyl, and (C2-C4)alkynyl, or R1 and R2, together with the nitrogen to which they are attached, form a four to eight membered saturated ring containing one or two heteroatoms, including the nitrogen to which R1 and R2 are attached, wherein the second heteroatom, when present, is selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur, and wherein said ring may optionally be substituted at available binding sites with from one to three substituents selected, independently, from hydroxy and (C1-C6)alkyl;
R3 and R4 are selected, independently, from hydrogen and (C1-C4)alkyl optionally substituted with from one to three fluorine atoms, or R3 and R4 together with the carbon to which they are attached, form a four to eight membered saturated carbocyclic ring, and wherein said ring may optionally be substituted at available binding sites with from one to three substituents selected, independently, from hydroxy and (C1-C6)alkyl;
or R2 and R3, together with the nitrogen to which R2 is attached and the carbon to which R3 is attached, form a four to eight membered saturated ring containing one or two heteroatoms, including the nitrogen to which R2 is attached, wherein the second heteroatom, when present, is selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur, and wherein said ring may optionally be substituted at available binding sites with from one to three substituents selected, independently, from hydroxy and (C1-C6)alkyl;
each X is selected, independently, from hydrogen, halo (i.e., chloro, fluoro, bromo or iodo), (C1-C4)alkyl optionally substituted with from one to three fluorine atoms, (C1-C4)alkoxy optionally substituted with from one to three fluorine atoms, cyano, nitro, amino, (C1-C4)alkylamino, di-[(C1-C4)alkyl]amino, NR5(Cxe2x95x90O)(C1-C4)alkyl, SO2NR5R6 and SOp(C1-C6)alkyl, wherein R5 and R6 are selected, independently, from hydrogen and (C1-C6)alkyl, and p is zero, one or two; and
each Y is selected, independently, from hydrogen, (C1-C6)alkyl and halo;
with the proviso that: (a) no more than one of NR1R2, CR3R4 and R2NCR3 can form a ring; and (b) at least one X must be other than hydrogen when (i) R3 and R4 are both hydrogen, (ii) R1 and R2 are selected, independently, from hydrogen and (C1-C4)alkyl, and (iii) ring B is mono- or disubstituted with, respectively, one or two halo groups;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
The present invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition for treating a disorder or condition selected from hypertension, depression (e.g, depression in cancer patients, depression in Parkinson""s patients, postmyocardial infarction depression, subsyndromal symptomatic depression, depression in infertile women, pediatric depression, major depression, single episode depression, recurrent depression, child abuse induced depression, and post partum depression), generalized anxiety disorder, phobias (e.g., agoraphobia, social phobia and simple phobias), posttraumatic stress syndrome, avoidant personality disorder, premature ejaculation, eating disorders (e.g., anorexia nervosa and bulimia nervosa), obesity, chemical dependencies (eg., addictions to alcohol, cocaine, heroin, phenobarbital, nicotine and benzodiazepines), cluster headache, migraine, pain, Alzheimer""s disease, obsessive-compulsive disorder, panic disorder, memory disorders (e.g., dementia, amnestic disorders, and age-related cognitive decline (ARCD)), Parkinson""s diseases (e.g., dementia in Parkinson""s disease, neuroleptic-induced parkinsonism and tardive dyskinesias), endocrine disorders (e.g., hyperprolactinaemia), vasospasm (particularly in the cerebral vasculature), cerebellar ataxia, gastrointestinal tract disorders (involving changes in motility and secretion), negative symptoms of schizophrenia, premenstrual syndrome, fibromyalgia syndrome, stress incontinence, Tourette""s syndrome, trichotillomania, kleptomania, male impotence, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD), chronic paroxysmal hemicrania and headache (associated with vascular disorders) in a mammal, preferably a human, comprising an amount of a compound of the formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof effective in treating such disorder or condition and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The present invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition for treating a disorder or condition that can be treated by inhibiting the reuptake of serotonin, dopamine or norepinephrine in a mammal, preferably a human, comprising an amount of a compound of the formula I, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, that is effective in treating such disorder or condition and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. Examples of such disorders and conditions are those enumerated in the preceding paragraph.
The present invention also relates to a method for treating a disorder or condition selected from hypertension, depression (e.g., depression in cancer patients, depression in Parkinson""s patients, postmyocardial infarction depression, subsyndromal symptomatic depression, depression in infertile women, pediatric depression, major depression, single episode depression, recurrent depression, child abuse induced depression, and post partum depression), generalized anxiety disorder, phobias (e.g., agoraphobia, social phobia and simple phobias), posttraumatic stress syndrome, avoidant personality disorder, premature ejaculation, eating disorders (eg., anorexia nervosa and bulimia nervosa), obesity, chemical dependencies (e.g., addictions to alcohol, cocaine, heroin, phenobarbital, nicotine and benzodiazepines), cluster headache, migraine, pain, Alzheimer""s disease, obsessive-compulsive disorder, panic disorder, memory disorders (e.g., dementia, amnestic disorders, and age-related cognitive decline (ARCD)), Parkinson""s diseases (e.g., dementia in Parkinson""s disease, neuroleptic-induced parkinsonism and tardive dyskinesias), endocrine disorders (e.g., hyperprolactinaemia), vasospasm (particularly in the cerebral vasculature), cerebellar ataxia, gastrointestinal tract disorders (involving changes in motility and secretion), negative symptoms of schizophrenia, premenstrual syndrome, fibromyalgia syndrome, stress incontinence, Tourette""s syndrome, trichotillomania, kleptomania, male impotence, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD), chronic paroxysmal hemicrania and headache (associated with vascular disorders) in a mammal, preferably a human, comprising administering to a mammal in need of such treatment an amount of a compound of the formula I, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, that is effective in treating such disorder or condition.
The present invention also relates to a method for treating a disorder or condition that can be treated by inhibiting the reuptake of serotonin, dopamine or norepinephrine in a mammal, preferably a human, comprising administering to a mammal in need of such treatment an amount of a compound of the formula I, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, that is effective in treating such disorder or condition.
The present invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition for treating a disorder or condition selected from hypertension, depression (e.g., depression in cancer patients, depression in Parkinson""s patients, postmyocardial infarction depression, subsyndromal symptomatic depression, depression in infertile women, pediatric depression, major depression, single episode depression, recurrent depression, child abuse induced depression, and post partum depression), generalized anxiety disorder, phobias (e g., agoraphobia, social phobia and simple phobias), posttraumatic stress syndrome, avoidant personality disorder, premature ejaculation, eating disorders (e.g., anorexia nervosa and bulimia nervosa), obesity, chemical dependencies (e.g., addictions to alcohol, cocaine, heroin, phenobarbital, nicotine and benzodiazepines), cluster headache, migraine, pain, Alzheimer""s disease, obsessive-compulsive disorder, panic disorder, memory disorders (e.g. dementia, amnestic disorders, and age-related cognitive decline (ARCD)), Parkinson""s diseases (e.g., dementia in Parkinson""s disease, neuroleptic-induced parkinsonism and tardive dyskinesias), endocrine disorders (e.g., hyperprolactinaemia), vasospasm (particularly in the cerebral vasculature), cerebellar ataxia, gastrointestinal tract disorders (involving changes in motility and secretion), negative symptoms of schizophrenia, premenstrual syndrome, fibromyalgia syndrome, stress incontinence, Tourette""s syndrome, trichotillomania, kleptomania, male impotence, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD), chronic paroxysmal hemicrania and headache (associated with vascular disorders) in a mammal, preferably a human, comprising a serotonin, dopamine or norepinephrine reuptake inhibiting effective amount of a compound of the formula I, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The present invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition for treating a disorder or condition that can be treated by inhibiting the reuptake of serotonin, norepinephrine or dopamine in a mammal, preferably a human, comprising serotonin, dopamine or norepinephrine reuptake inhibiting effective amount of a compound of the formula I, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The present invention also relates to a method for treating a disorder or condition selected from hypertension, depression (e.g., depression in cancer patients, depression in Parkinson""s patients, postmyocardial infarction depression, subsyndromal symptomatic depression, depression in infertile women, pediatric depression, major depression, single episode depression, recurrent depression, child abuse induced depression, and post partum depression), generalized anxiety disorder, phobias (e.g., agoraphobia, social phobia and simple phobias), posttraumatic stress syndrome, avoidant personality disorder, sexual dysfunction (e.g., premature ejaculation), eating disorders (e.g., anorexia nervosa and bulimia nervosa), obesity, chemical dependencies (e.g., addictions to alcohol, cocaine, heroin, phenobarbital, nicotine and benzodiazepines), cluster headache, migraine, pain, Alzheimer""s disease, obsessive-compulsive disorder, panic disorder, memory disorders (e.g., dementia, amnestic disorders, and age-related cognitive decline (ARCD)), Parkinson""s diseases (e.g., dementia in Parkinson""s disease, neuroleptic-induced parkinsonism and tardive dyskinesias), endocrine disorders (e.g., hyperprolactinaemia), vasospasm (particularly in the cerebral vasculature), cerebellar ataxia, gastrointestinal tract disorders (involving changes in motility and secretion), negative symptoms of schizophrenia, premenstrual syndrome, fibromyalgia syndrome, stress incontinence, Tourette""s syndrome, trichotillomania, kleptomania, male impotence, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD), chronic paroxysmal hemicrania and headache (associated with vascular disorders) in a mammal, preferably a human, comprising administering to a mammal requiring such treatment a serotonin, dopamine or norepinephrine reuptake inhibiting effective amount of a compound of the formula I, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The present invention also relates to a method for treating a disorder or condition that can be treated by inhibiting the reuptake of serotonin, norepinephrine or dopamine in a mammal, preferably a human, comprising administering to a mammal requiring such treatment a serotonin, dopamine or norepinephrine reuptake inhibiting effective amount of a compound of the formula I, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition for treating a condition or disorder that can be treated by inhibiting the reuptake of serotonin, dopamine or norepinephrine in a mammal, preferably a human, comprising:
a) a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier;
b) a compound of the formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof; and
c) an NK-1 receptor antagonist or a 5HT1D receptor antagonist, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof;
wherein the amount of the active compounds (i.e., the compound of formula I and the NK-1 receptor antagonist or 5HT1D receptor antagonist) are such that the combination is effective in treating such disorder or condition.
The present invention also relates to a method for treating a disorder or condition that can be treated by inhibiting the reuptake of serotonin, dopamine or norepinephrine in a mammal, preferably a human, comprising administering to a mammal requiring such treatment:
a) a compound of the formula I, defined above, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof; and
b) an NK-1 receptor antagonist or a 5HT1D receptor antagonist, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof;
wherein the amounts of the active compounds (i.e., the compound of formula I and the NK-1 receptor antagonist or 5HT1D receptor antagonist) are such that the combination is effective in treating such disorder or condition.
This invention also relates to the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts of the compounds of formula I. Examples of pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts of the compounds of formula I are the salts of hydrochloric acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, fumaric acid, citric acid, succinic acid, salicylic acid, oxalic acid, hydrobromic acid, phosphoric acid, methanesulfonic acid, tartaric acid, maleic acid, di-p-toluoyl tartaric acid, acetic acid, sulfuric acid, hydroiodic acid and mandelic acid.
Unless otherwise indicated, the term xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d, as used herein, includes fluoro, chloro, bromo and iodo.
Unless otherwise indicated, the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d, as used herein, may be straight, branched or cyclic, and may include straight and cyclic moieties as well as branched and cyclic moieties.
The term xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d, as used herein, refers to reversing, alleviating, inhibiting the progress of, or preventing the disorder or condition to which such term applies, or one or more symptoms of such condition or disorder. The term xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d, as used herein, refers to the act of treating, as xe2x80x9ctreatingxe2x80x9d is defined immediately above.
The compounds of formula I may have optical centers and therefore may occur in different enantiomeric configurations. The invention includes all enantiomers, diastereomers, and other stereoisomers of such compounds of formula I, as well as racemic and other mixtures thereof.
The present invention also relates to all radiolabelled forms of the compounds of the formula I. Preferred radiolabelled compounds of formula I are those wherein the radiolabels are selected from as 3H, 11C, 14C, 18F, 123I and 125I. Such radiolabelled compounds are useful as research and diagnostic tools in metabolism pharmacokinetics studies and in binding assays in both animals and man.
xe2x80x9cChemical dependency,xe2x80x9d as used herein, means an abnormal craving or desire for, or an addiction to a drug. Such drugs are generally administered to the affected individual by any of a variety of means of administration, including oral, parenteral, nasal or by inhalation. Examples of chemical dependencies treatable by the methods of the present invention are dependencies on alcohol, nicotine, cocaine, heroin, phenolbarbitol, and benzodiazepines (e.g., Valium (trademark)). xe2x80x9cTreating a chemical dependency,xe2x80x9d as used herein, means reducing or alleviating such dependency.
Preferred embodiments of this invention include the following compounds of the formula I and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts:
[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-fluorobenzyl]-dimethylamine;
[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-fluorobenzyl]-methylamine;
[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-trifluoromethylbenzyl]-dimethylamine;
N-[4-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-3-dimethylaminomethylphenyl]-acetamide;
{1-[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)phenyl]-ethyl}-dimethylamine;
[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-4-trifluoromethylbenzyl]-dimethylamine;
[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-4-trifluoromethylbenzyl]-methylamine;
[4-Chloro-2-(3,4-dichlorophenoxy)-benzyl]-methylamine;
{1-[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-fluorophenyl]-ethyl}-methylamine;
{1-[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)phenyl}-ethyl}-methylamine;
{1-[2-(4-Chlorophenoxy)phenyl]ethyl}-methylamine;
[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-methoxybenzyl]-methylamine;
[2-(4-Chlorophenoxy)-5-fluorobenzyl]-methylamine; and
{1-[2-(4-Chlorophenoxy)-5-fluorophenyl]-ethyl}-methylamine;
[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-methylbenzyl]-dimethylamine;
[4-Bromo-2-(3,4-dichlorophenoxy)-benzyl]-methylamine;
[5-Bromo-2-(3,4-dichlorophenoxy)-benzyl]-methylamine;
[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-4,5-dimethoxybenzyl]-methylamine;
[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-4-methoxybenzyl]-dimethylamine;
4-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-3-methylaminomethyl-benzonitrile;
[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-4,5-dimethylbenzyl]-methylamine;
3-(3,4-Dichlorphenoxy)-4-methylaminomethyl-benzonitrile;
(+)-{1-[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-fluorophenyl]-ethyl}-methylamine;
(xe2x88x92)-{1-[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-fluorophenyl]-ethyl}-methylamine;
[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-trifluoromethyl-benzyl]-methylamine;
[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-4-methoxybenzyl]-methylamine;
[2-(4-Chloro-3-fluorophenoxy)-5-fluorobenzyl]-methylamine;
[2-(3-Chloro-4-fluorophenoxy)-5-fluorobenzyl]-methylamine;
(+/xe2x88x92)-2-[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-fluorophenyl]-pyrrolidine;
(xe2x88x92)-2-[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-fluorophenyl]-pyrrolidine;
(+)-2-[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-fluorophenyl]-pyrrolidine; and
2-[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-fluorophenyl]-N-methylpyrrolidine.
Other embodiments of this invention include the following compounds and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts:
{1-[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-fluorophenyl]-1-methylethyl}-methylamine;
{1-[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-fluorophenyl]-1-methylethyl}-dimethylamine;
[4-Chloro-2-(4-chlorophenoxy)-5-fluorobenzyl]-methylamine;
[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-fluoro-4-methoxybenzyl]-methylamine;
[4-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-3-(dimethylaminomethyl)-phenyl]-dimethylamine
[5-Fluoro-2-(4-fluoro-3-methoxyphenoxy)-benzyl]-dimethylamine;
[2-(4-Chlorophenoxy)-5-isopropylbenzyl]-methylamine;
{1-[2-(4-Chlorophenoxy)-5-trifluoromethylphenyl]-ethyl}-methylamine;
[2-(4-Chlorophenoxy)-4,5-dimethylbenzyl]-methylamine;
{1-[5-Chloro-2(3,4-dichlorophenoxy)phenyl]-propyl}-methylamine;
[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-methylsulfanyl-benzyl]-methylamine;
{1-[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-methylsulfanyl-phenyl]-ethyl}-methylamine;
{1-[2-(3,4-Dichloro-phenoxy)-5-methylsulfanyl-phenyl]-1-methylethyl}-methylamine;
[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-methylsulfanyl-benzyl]-dimethylamine;
[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-methanesulfinyl-benzyl]-dimethylamine;
[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-methanesulfinyl-benzyl]-methylamine;
[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-methanesulfonyl-benzyl]-methylamine;
[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-methanesulfonyl-benzyl]-dimethylamine;
[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-(propane-2-sulfonyl)-benzyl]-methylamine;
2-[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-fluorophenyl]-piperidine;
2-[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-fluorophenyl]-1-methyl-piperidine;
3-[2-(3,4-Dichlor-phenoxy)-5-fluorophenyl]-4-methyl-morpholine;
2-[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-fluorophenyl]-1,2-dimethyl-piperidine;
{1-[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-fluorophenyl]-cyclopropyl}-dimethylamine;
2-[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-fluorophenyl]-1,5-dimethyl-pyrrolidine;
3-[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-fluorophenyl]-4-methyl-thiomorpholine;
{1-[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-fluorophenyl]-cyclopentyl}-methylamine;
{1-[2-(3,4-Dichlorophenoxy)-5-(propane-2-sulfonyl)-phenyl]-ethyl-methylamine; and
[4-Chloro-2-(3,4-dichlorophenoxy)-5-methanesulfonyl-benzyl]-methylamine.
Other embodiments of this invention relate to the compound of the formula I wherein m is zero, n is one, R3 and R4 are hydrogen, X is chloro, bromo, iodo or methyl, R1 is hydrogen and R2 is methyl.
This invention also relates to compounds of the formula 
wherein Q is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)H, cyano, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)OH or xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NR1R2 wherein R1 and R2 are selected, independently, from hydrogen and (C1-C4)alkyl, or R1 and R2, together with the nitrogen to which they are attached, form a four to eight membered saturated ring containing one or two heteroatoms, including the nitrogen to which R1 and R2 are attached, wherein the second heteroatom, when present, is selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur. These compounds are useful as intermediates in the synthesis of certain compounds of the formula I.
The compounds of formula XVIII may have optical centers and therefore may occur in different enantiomeric configurations. The invention includes all enantiomers, diastereomers, and other stereoisomers of such compounds of formula XVIII, as well as racemic and other mixtures thereof.
Compounds of the formula I may be prepared according to the following reaction Schemes and discussion. Unless otherwise indicated, A, B, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, X, Y, m and n, and structural formulas I and XVIII, in the reaction schemes and discussion that follows are as defined above. 
Scheme 1 refers to the preparation of compounds of the formula I from compounds of the formulas II and III. Compounds of the formulas II and III are commercially available or can be made by methods well known to those of ordinary skill in the art. For example, compounds of general formulas IIa and IIb wherein R3 is H may be prepared by introducing an aldehyde functional group (CHO) to a compound of formula XV or XVI, respectively, using methods well known to those of skill in the art. 
When L=F, the procedure of A. J. Bridges et al., Tetrahedron Letters, 1992, 33(49), 7499-7502, is particularly useful for the synthesis of substituted ortho-fluorobenzaldehydes. Other such transformations have been described by C. F. H. Allen et al., Organic Synthesis, 1951, 31, 92; T. DePaulis et al, J. Med. Chem., 1986, 29, 61; I. M. Godfrey et al., J. Chemical Society, Perkin Transactions 1, 1974, 1353; K. M. Tramposil et al., J. Med. Chem., 1983, 26(2), 121; and M. E. Cracknell et al., Chem. Ind., (London), 1985, (9), 309.
Referring to Scheme 1, a compound (i.e., an aldehyde or ketone) of the formula IIa, wherein L is a suitable leaving group such as fluoro, chloro, nitro or triflate, is reacted with a compound (i.e., a phenol) of the formula IIIa in the presence of a base to form the corresponding compound of formula IV. This reaction is generally carried out at a temperature from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 150xc2x0 C. for about 1 hour to about 3 days, preferably at about 90-95xc2x0 C. for about 18 hours, in a polar solvent such as dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO), N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), N,N-dimethylacetamide (DMA) or N-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone (NMP), preferably DMF. Suitable bases include anhydrous sodium carbonate (Na2CO3), potassium carbonate (K2CO3), sodium hydroxide (NaOH), potassium hydroxide (KOH) and amines such as pyrrolidine, triethylamine and pyridine, with anhydrous K2CO3 being preferred. Details for conducting this procedure can be found in G. W. Yeager et al., Synthesis, 1995, 28-30; J. R. Dimmock et al., Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 1996, 39(20), 3984-3997. Alternatively, phenols of the formula IIb and compounds of the formula IIIb may be converted into aldehydes or ketones of the general formulae IV according to the procedures described by K Tomisawa et al., Chemical and Pharmaceutical Bulletin, 1984, 32(8), 3066-3074.
Compounds of the formula IV can be converted into compounds of the formula I by subjecting them to reductive amination conditions. For example, a compound of the formula IV can be reacted with a compound of the formula HNR1R2 to form an intermediate of the formula XVII: 
which may be isolated or converted directly in the same reaction step into a compound of the formula I. This conversion, whether in situ or starting with the isolated compound of formula XVII, can be performed using one or more methods known to those skilled in the art.
For example, the compound of formula IV and the appropriate compound of formula HNR1R2 can be combined in the presence of a dehydrating reagent such as titanium (IV) tetrachloride or titanium (IV) isopropoxide, in a reaction inert solvent such as benzene, toluene, ethanol or a like solvent, until the reaction is judged to be complete, according to the procedure of S. Bhattarcharyya (Journal of Organic Chemistry, 1995, 60(15), 4928-4929). Alternatively, the compound of formula IV and the compound of formula HNR1R2 can be combined in an inert solvent such as benzene or toluene, in the presence or absence of a water scavenger such as molecular sieves, and heated to eliminate water generated during the formation of the intermediate of formula XVII. The degree of completion of the conversion of compounds of the formula IV into the above intermediate(s) of formula XVII can be assessed using one or more known analytical techniques, including 1H-NMR spectroscopy.
In some instances, it may be possible or desirable to isolate the intermediate(s) of formula XVII, or they may be further reacted with a reducing agent selective for the reduction of the intermediate to the desired compounds of formula I. Such reducing agents are widely known to those skilled in the art and include, for example, sodium borohydride (NaBH4), sodium cyanoborohydride (NaBH3CN) and sodium triacetoxy-borohydride (NaBH(OAc)3), as described by A. F. Abdel-Magid et al. in Tetrahedron Letters, 1990, 31, 5595). This reduction is generally carried out in a polar solvent such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol or a like solvent, and at temperatures of about 0xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C., preferably at room temperature. In the procedure described by Bhattarcharyya, the intermediate of formula XVII is formed in an ethanol solvent and, without isolation, is reduced to the product of formula I using NaBH4. As an alternative to the aldehyde or ketone intermediates of formula IV, one skilled in the art can also prepare compounds of formula VI (i.e., nitrites), as illustrated in Scheme 2, for use as intermediates in the syntheses of the desired compounds of formula I, using a diphenyl ether formation procedure analogous to that described in Scheme 1. Procedures for preparation of compounds of formula VI can be adapted from those found in the literature. (See, e.g., D. C. Remy et al., J. Med. Chem., 1975, 18(2), 142-148; E. A. Schmittling et al., Journal of Organic Chemistry, 1993, 58(12), 3229-3230).
The conversion of the nitrites of formula VI so obtained into the desired products of formula I can be achieved by several routes, as depicted in Scheme 2. For example, the nitrile group of VI can be hydrolyzed under acidic conditions using methods well known to those of skill in the art, to produce a carboxylic acid derivative of formula VII. (See, e.g., A. I. Meyers et al., Tetrahedron Letters, 1984, 25 (28), 2941; and R. W. Higgins et al., J. Organic Chemistry, 1951, 16, 1275). This carboxylic acid derivative, in turn, can be converted into a carboxamide derivative having the formula VIII using one or more standard methods which are disclosed in the chemical literature, e.g., via reaction of an acid halide prepared from compounds of the formula VII with an amine of general formula HNR1R2. (See R. E. Kent et al., Organic Synthesis, Coll. Vol. III, 1955, 490; and R. M. Herbst et al., Organic Synthesis, Coll, Vol. II, 1943, 11 for discussions of the Schotten-Bauman reaction). The resulting carboxamides of the formula VIII, wherein R1 and R2 are hydrogen, can also be prepared directly from the corresponding nitrites of formula VI by specific hydrolysis methods, employing, for example, hydrogen peroxide or strong aqueous alkalis metal salts. (See Chemistry and Industry, 1961, 1987; C. R. Noller, Organic Synthesis, Coll. Vol. II, 1943, 586; and J. H. Hall and M. Gisler, J. Organic Chemistry, 1976, 41, 3769). Subsequently, the carboxamide derivatives of formula VIII may can be reduced using one of a variety of reducing agents available for such conversion, to produce the desired compounds of formula I. (See, e.g., A. C. Cope et al., Organic Synthesis, Coll. Vol. IV, 1963, 339, for use of lithium aluminum hydride in a diethyl ether or THF solvent.) Alternatively, the nitriles of formula VI can be reduced to form the desired compounds of general formula I, wherein R1 and R2 are hydrogen, by using one of a variety of reducing agents disclosed in the chemical literature which are selective for this transformation (including catalytic hydrogenation using hydrogen gas and platinum (II) oxide, as described by J. A. Secrist, III and M. W. Logue in J. Organic Chemistry, 1972, 37, 335; hydrazine hydrate and Raney nickel in ethanol, as described by W. W. Zajac, Jr. et al. in J. Organic Chemistry, 1971, 36, 3539; and sodium trifluoroacetoxy borohydride in THF, as described by N. Umino et al. in Tetrahedron Letters, 1976, 2875). Such reducing agents can also include lithium aluminum hydride in a nonreactive solvent such as diethyl ether or tetrahydrofuran.
Finally, the nitriles of formula VI may be converted to the corresponding aldehydes of general formula IV, wherein R3 is hydrogen, using reaction conditions specific for this transformation, such as lithium triethoxyaluminum hydride in a solvent such as THF or diethyl ether, as described by H. C. Brown and C. P. Garg in J. American Chemical Society, 1964, 86, 1085 and by J. Malek and M. Cerny in Synthesis, 1972, 217.
Using an alternative synthetic pathway, the intermediate carboxylic acids of formula VII (or their methyl or ethyl ester derivatives) can be reduced to their corresponding benzylic alcohols of formula IX. This process is well precedented in the literature and can be accomplished using selective reducing agents such as sodium borohydride (see, e.g., J. V. B. Kanth et al., J. Organic Chemistry, 1991, 56, 5964), diborane in THF (see, e.g., M. N. Moon et al., J. Organic Chemistry, 1973, 38, 2786), and similar reducing agents.
The alcohols of formula IX so obtained can then be selectively re-oxidized to form the corresponding aldehydes of formula IV (R3=H), for example, using pyridinium chlorochromate in methylene chloride, according to the procedure of E. J. Corey et al., Tetrahedron Letters, 1975, 31, 2647-2650, or C.-G. Huang, Journal of Organic Chemistry, 1991, 56(16), 4846-4853. The hydroxyl group of the compound of formula IX may be also converted into a more reactive leaving group L2 (e.g., mesylate, triflate), as described in the scientific literature (see, e.g., M. S. Newman et al., J. Organic Chemistry, 1974, 39, 1036; and E. K. Anderson et al., Synthesis, 1974, 665), to generate intermediates of the formula X, which can then be reacted with the appropriate amines of formula HNR1R2 to produce the corresponding desired compounds of formula I.
Schemes 3 and 4 illustrate processes that can be used to introduce substituents (R3, R4) at the alpha position of the benzylamine side chain. In Scheme 3, according to the procedure of D. J. Calderwood et al., (Tetrahedron Letters, 1997, 38(7), 1241-1244), a nitrile of the formula VI or an amide of the formula VIII can be treated with a reagent of the formula R3MJ2 (wherein M is a metal such as cerium and J is a halogen such a Cl or Br) to produce a compound of the formula I wherein R1xe2x95x90R2=hydrogen. Such compounds can then be converted to compounds of formula I wherein R1 and R2 are other than hydrogen, for example, via the reductive amination procedures described herein.
Alternatively, according to Scheme 4, intermediates of the formula IV can be reacted with, for example, a Grignard reagent (i.e., R4MgJ) under well established conditions to generate the intermediate alcohols of formula XI. Such alcohols of formula XI may be converted in one of several manners. For example, the alcohol may be reacted with NaN3 in aqueous DMF, replacing the OH in formula XI with N3, according to the procedure of Sharpless et al., Tetrahedron Letters, 1996, 37(19), 3219-3222. The azide derivative thus formed can then be reduced to the primary amine of formula I (R1xe2x95x90R2=H) under a variety of conditions, for example, using hydrogen and barium sulfate in ethanol, (A. Guy et al., Synthesis, 1988, 11, 900-904), lithium aluminum hydride in ether (M. Saito et al., Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 1980, 23(12), 1364) or tributyltin hydride in benzene (J. Wasserman et al, Journal of American Chemical Society, 1985, 107(2), 519). The primary amine (xe2x80x94NH2) compound of formula I so obtained can be converted to compounds of formula I wherein R1 and R2 are other than hydrogen, as described previously.
In addition to the methods described above in Schemes 1 and 2 for the preparation of the intermediate aldehydes and ketones of formula IV, other methods exist which can provide compounds of the formula IV. For example, a compound of formula XII, in which the group Z is a hydrogen atom, can be reacted, under conditions of Friedel-Crafts acylation (e.g., AlCl3/CH2Cl2/R3COCl), to produce ketones of the formula IV in which R3 is not hydrogen. This procedure is depicted in Scheme 5 and is well precedented in the scientific literature and familiar to those skilled in the art. The location of the acyl group (COR3) can be determined by the nature and location of the X and/or Y substituents present, as well as the conditions employed for the reaction. In instances where it is desireable to prepare compounds of formula IV (R3=H), from XII (Z=H), introduction of the aldehyde functional group (CHO) may be achieved using conditions described above for the preparation of the intermediates IIa and IIb in Scheme 1.
Preparation of compounds of the formula IV wherein R3=H (i.e., aldehydes) can be achieved using one or more of the known procedures for the formylation of aromatic rings, including reacting dichloromethyl methyl ether and titanium (IV) tetrachloride in methylene chloride according to the procedure described by M. L. Mancini et al., Synthetic Communications, 1989, 2001-2007, or H. Chikashita et al., J. Organic Chemistry, 1991, 56, 1692.
Alternatively, reaction of the compounds of formula XII wherein Z is a halogen (e.g., Br, I) with a strong base (e.g., n-sec- or tert-butyl lithium, lithium diisopropylamide) in an inert solvent such as hexane or THF, followed by reaction with a reagent such as N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), will produce aldehydes like those of formula IV. (See G. Voss et al., Chemishe Berichte, 1989, 122, 1199; M. P. Hoyer et al., J. Organic Chemistry, 1986, 51(26), 5106; and N. Eisen et al., Angew. Chem. International Edition, 1986, 25(11), 1026).
Another method for the preparation of compounds of formula IV relies on the oxidation of an alkyl group (e.g., CH3, C2H5) at the Z position of compounds of the formula XII. The oxidation can progress to the formation of the aldehyde of the formula IV, wherein R3=H (e.g., F. M. Hauser et al., Synthesis, 1987, 723; S. D. Carter et al., Synthesis, 1983, (12), 1000; European Patent 451650, 1991, Bayer AG), or, under more vigorous conditions, can proceed to the formation of a carboxylic acid compound of formula VII, from which it can then be converted into compounds of the formula I, as depicted in Scheme 2. The success of this oxidation procedure will, of course, depend upon the nature and location of any additional substituents X and Y on the compounds of formula XII.
Yet another alternative for the preparation of the intermediates of formula IV is illustrated by Scheme 6. Compounds of the formula XII, containing a nitro group and prepared according to procedures described by R. Beugelmans et al. (Tetrahedron Letters, 1994, 35(31), 5649-5652), J. H. Clark et al., (Tetrahedron Letters, 1987, 28(31), 3627) and E. Roberts et al., (Journal of the Chemical Society, 1925, 127, 2004), can be reduced under conditions disclosed in the chemical literature to the corresponding amine compounds of formula XIV. There reductions can be accomplished using gaseous hydrogen (H2) and a catalyst (e.g., Pd/C, Raney nickel) in an alcohol solvent such as ethanol, at pressures of about one to about 5 atmospheres of H2, or using an in situ reduction using an iron/acetic acid or tin/hydrochloric acid system to produce the corresponding compounds of formula XIV. These latter intermediates of formula XIV can then be converted, via their diazonium salts (prepared, for example, using NaNO2 and aqueous HCl) into the nitriles of formula VI (i.e. see H. T Clarke and R. R. Read, Organic Synthesis, 1941, 514) which may then be converted via the corresponding carboxylic acids of formula VII as shown in Scheme 2 into aldehydes of the general formula IV wherein R3=H.
The intermediates of formula XIV can also be converted directly into the corresponding aldehydes of formula IV by reacting them with formaldoxime, followed by acid hydrolysis, as described by R. B. Woodward et al., Tetrahedron, 1958, 2, 1 and W. F. Beech in J. Chemical Society, 1954, 1297.
For the preparation of compounds of the general formula I wherein R2 and R3 taken together with the nitrogen to which R2 is attached and the carbon to which R3 is attached form a nitrogen containing ring, an adaptation of the procedure described by L. S. Bleicher et al (J. Organic Chemistry, 1998, 63, 1109) can be employed, as shown in Scheme 7. Thus, an ester of the general formula IV (R3=O-alkyl) is reacted with a cyclic lactam of the general formula XXX 
where L4 is a reaction labile group such as xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2, in the presence of a strong base such as sodium methoxide, to produce the intermediate of general formula XXI. This intermediate can then be converted to the corresponding cyclic imine of formula XXII in the presence of a strong acid, such as hydrochloric acid, usually under reflux conditions. Subsequently, the compounds of formula XXII can be reduced to form the cyclic amines of formula XXIII (wherein R1=H) using, for example, sodium borohydride in methanol as described previously. Such compounds of formula XXIII can further be converted into compounds of the formula XXIII (wherein R1 is as defined for compounds of formula I) as previously discussed.
Pharmaceutically acceptable salts of a compound of formula I can be prepared in a conventional manner by treating a solution or suspension of the corresponding free base or acid with one chemical equivalent of a pharmaceutically acceptable acid or base. Conventional concentration or crystallization techniques can be employed to isolate the salts Illustrative of suitable acids are acetic, lactic, succinic, maleic, tartaric, citric, gluconic, ascorbic, benzoic, cinnamic, fumaric, sulfuric, phosphoric, hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydroiodic, sulfamic, sulfonic acids such as methanesulfonic, benzene sulfonic, p-toluenesulfonic, and related acids. Illustrative bases are sodium, potassium, and calcium.
A compound of this invention may be administered alone or in combination with pharmaceutically acceptable carriers, in either single or multiple doses. Suitable pharmaceutical carriers include inert solid diluents or fillers, sterile aqueous solutions and various organic solvents. The pharmaceutical compositions formed by combining a compound of formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof can then be readily administered in a variety of dosage forms such as tablets, powders, lozenges, syrups, injectable solutions and the like. These pharmaceutical compositions can, if desired, contain additional ingredients such as flavorings, binders, excipients and the like. Thus, for purposes of oral administration, tablets containing various excipients such as sodium citrate, calcium carbonate and calcium phosphate may be employed along with various disintegrants such as starch, methylcellulose, alginic acid and certain complex silicates, together with binding agents such as polyvinylpyrrolidone, sucrose, gelatin and acacia. Additionally, lubricating agents such as magnesium stearate, sodium lauryl sulfate and talc are often useful for tabletting purposes. Solid compositions of a similar type may also be employed as fillers in soft and hard filled gelatin capsules. Preferred materials for this include lactose or milk sugar and high molecular weight polyethylene glycols. When aqueous suspensions or elixirs are desired for oral administration, the essential active ingredient therein may be combined with various sweetening or flavoring agents, coloring matter or dyes and, if desired, emulsifying or suspending agents, together with diluents such as water, ethanol, propylene glycol, glycerin and combinations thereof.
For parenteral administration, solutions containing a compound of this invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof in sesame or peanut oil, aqueous propylene glycol, or in sterile aqueous solution may be employed. Such aqueous solutions should be suitably buffered if necessary and the liquid diluent first rendered isotonic with sufficient saline or glucose. These particular aqueous solutions are especially suitable for intravenous, intramuscular, subcutaneous and intraperitoneal administration. The sterile aqueous media employed are all readily available by standard techniques known to those skilled in the art.
A compound of formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof can be administered orally, transdermally (e.g., through the use of a patch), parenterally (e.g. intravenously or rectally) or topically. In general, the daily dosage for treating a disorder or condition according to the methods described above will generally range from about 0.01 to about 10.0 mg/kg body weight of the patient to be treated. As an example, a compound of the formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof can be administered for treatment of, for example, depression to an adult human of average weight (about 70 kg) in a dose ranging from about 0.7 mg up to about 700 mg per day, preferably from about 1 mg to about 500 mg per day, in single or divided (i.e., multiple) portions. Variations based on the aforementioned dosage ranges may be made by a physician of ordinary skill taking into account known considerations such as the weight, age, and condition of the person being treated, the severity of the affliction, and the particular route of administration chosen.
The in vitro activity of the compounds of the present invention at the individual monoamine reuptake sites can be determined using rat synaptosomes or HEK-293 cells transfected with the human serotonin, dopamine or norepinephrine transporter, according to the following procedure adapted from those described by S. Snyder et al., (Molecular Pharmacology, 1971, 7, 66-80), D. T. Wong et al., (Biochemical Pharmacology, 1973, 22, 311-322), H. F. Bradford (Journal of Neurochemistry, 1969, 16, 675-684) and D. J. K. Balfour (European Journal of Pharmacology, 1973, 23, 19-26).
Synaptosomes: Male Sprague Dawley rats are decapitated and the brains rapidly removed. The cortex, hippocampi and corpus striata are dissected out and placed in ice cold sucrose buffer, 1 gram in 20 ml of buffer (the buffer is prepared using 320 mM sucrose containing 1 mg/ml glucose, 0.1 mM ethylenediamine tetraacetic acid (EDTA) adjusted to pH 7.4 with tris(hydroxymethyl)-aminomethane (TRIS) base). The tissues are homogenized in a glass homogenizing tube with a Teflon(trademark) pestle at 350 rpm using a Potters homogenizer. The homogenate is centrifuged at 1000xc3x97g for 10 min. at 4xc2x0 C. The resulting supernatant is recentrifuged at 17,000xc3x97g for 20 min. at 4xc2x0 C. The final pellet is resuspended in an appropriate volume of sucrose buffer that yielded less than 10% uptake.
Cell Preparation: HEK-293 cells transfected with the human serotonin (5-HT), norepinephrine (NE) or dopamine (DA) transporter are grown in DMEM (Dulbecco""s Modified Eagle Medium, Life Technologies Inc., 9800 Medical Center Dr., Gaithersburg, Md., catalog no. 11995-065)) supplemented with 10% dialyzed FBS (Fetal Bovine Serum, from Life Technologies, catalog no. 26300-053), 2 mM L-glutamine and 250 ug/ml G418 for the 5-HT and NE transporter or 2 ug/ml puromycin for the DA transporter, for selection pressure. The cells are grown in Gibco triple flasks, harvested with Phosphate Buffered Saline (Life Technologies, catalog no. 14190-136) and diluted to an appropriate amount to yield less than 10% uptake.
Neurotransmitter Uptake Assay: The uptake assays are conducted in glass tubes containing 50 uL of solvent, inhibitor or 10uM sertraline, desipramine or nomifensine for the 5-HT, NE or DA assay nonspecific uptake, respectively. Each tube contains 400 uL of [3H]5-HT (5 nM final), [3H]NE (10 nM final) or [3H]DA (5 nM final) made up in modified Krebs solution containing 100 uM pargyline and glucose (1 mg/ml). The tubes are placed on ice and 50 uL of synaptosomes or cells is added to each tube. The tubes are then incubated at 37xc2x0 C. for 7 min. (5-HT, DA) or 10 min. (NE). The incubation is terminated by filtration (GF/B filters), using a 96-well Brandel Cell Harvester, the filters are washed with modified Krebs buffer and counted using either a Wallac Model 1214 or Wallac Beta Plate Model 1205 scintillation counter.